


How to Get Star-Lord Out of Bed

by invisibledaemon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, i haven't seen vol 2 yet so no spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisibledaemon/pseuds/invisibledaemon
Summary: A conversation while spooning.





	How to Get Star-Lord Out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I couldn't get out of my head during the agonizing wait for vol 2.

“You’re going to have to let me go eventually, Peter.”

“Mmm… no.”

“We can’t stay in bed all day.”

“Not _all_ day. Just, like, a couple more hours.”

“You realize if anyone else tried to trap me in their arms like this I’d kill them, right?”

“I know, I’m special. Plus, don’t act like you couldn’t get out of this in like half a second if you wanted to.”

“Yes, well… I suppose it is comfortable.”

“Ha! I knew you’d like snuggling.”

“We still have to get up, though.”

“But Gamoraaaaaa. You’re so warm.”

“My body modifications do generate excess heat, yes.”

“Aaw, yeah, baby, talk dirty to me.”

“You are ridiculous. And it is already much later than I normally wake up.”

“C’mon. Five more minutes? I’ll make it worth it.”

“Do you truly believe you can ‘make it worth it’ in five minutes?”

“You saying you’ll give me more time? Cuz I can go for hours if you’ll let me.”

“Do you realize how often you brag about your own prowess?”

“Babe. After last night, you can’t tell me it’s just bragging.”

“I am not going to feed your ego even more, Peter.”

“Translation: You rocked my world, Star-lord. You’ve ruined me for all others. I still get all tingly when I think about it.”

“Okay, I’m getting up now.”

“Aaw, party pooper.”

“I have to do my daily training.”

“Ooh, in those tight exercise pants? I might get up for those.”

“Peter, you’ve seen me naked. I’m naked right now.”

“And I’m loving it. But that’ll just make the pants even hotter, cuz now I know what’s underneath.”

“The workings of your mind continue to baffle me.”

“Yeah, I’m an enigma.”

“Hmm. I can still get you out of bed, though.”

“Nope. I am staying here in this warm bed that still smells like you.”

“If you get up, you can join me in the shower where I’ll _actually_ be.”

“I’m up! I’m up!”

“I see that – gah! Peter! Put me down!”

“No time, gotta get to the shower. Suddenly I feel like I must get clean.”

“Tomorrow morning I’ll just lead with that, then.”

“See? Lazy mornings are great – you learned something!”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it May 5 yet???


End file.
